jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 8
) Jericho ( ) Ryan ( ) Winter ( ) | previousseason = | nextseason = |numberofdays = 42}} Big Brother 8 is the eighth season of JRZ Big Brother. The season had the youngest cast ever but that caused for some good entertainment and wild gameplay. it concluded when Emma defeated Jay in a 5-2 jury vote. This season is held with high regard for having good drama, entertaining characters, and wild gameplay. It is also notable for being the first season without having someone quit or be removed from the game. Twists/Changes * MVP-The MVP anonymously named the third nominee. The MVP's nominee was revealed every week right before the Power of Veto competition. The MVP could choose whether to reveal their status to the other HouseGuests or not. Hosts Houseguests Voting History MVP Nominations History : V signifies the player was initially the MVP Nominee, but they were vetoed off the block. : America played as the MVP during Week 3. : There were no more MVP nominees after Week 5. Game History Week 1 The game begins with 16 new houseguests. It starts off slowly with the BB Bug HOH competition. The comp takes two days but ends with Ryan becoming first HOH. During this time Ant was being....himself and rubbing mostly everyone the wrong way. Ryan chooses to nominate him along with Jay as a pawn. Once this happens, Ant pulls an Ant and freaks the fuck out. Jay wins POV and takes himself down and Ryan asks Abby if he could be the new pawn to which he agrees. After seeing that Abby was put up, someone Ant considered a friend, Ant had another temper tantrum basically solidifying his unanimous eviction. Week 2 Abby wins HOH and then Kat becomes the first secret MVP. Abby chooses to nominate Jay for being annoying and Alex because Alex had not tried to talk game with Abby at all. Kat went to bat to try to get Kai to go. Jay pulls out a POV win for himself and takes himself down. Trey pushes for a Jeeven blindside since Jeeven seemd most active and most likely to be playing all sides. Abby ultimately disagrees though as he wants Jeeven in the game sstill so he nominates Jericho, hoping for Alex to be evicted. Kat still tries her hardest to push for Kai to go but it seeems no one is budging on that and Alex is evicted 8-2-1. Week 3 Trey wins HOH. America is the MVP this time and they choose to nominate Kai again. Trey carries on with his plan to nominate Jay and Jeeven, targeting Jeeven for suspecting he’s in a lot of alliances. Abby creates an Anti-Ryan alliance which Amelia and Winter snitch on it immediately. Jeeven pulls players choice and chooses Ryan to play. Ryan wins and saves Jeeven off the block. He then convinced Trey that Abby sold him out and Abby is a snake, citing that Abby was saying Trey made the alliance. So Trey follows through with a backdoor plan and Abby is evicted unanimously. However, Trey caught onto Ryan being the snake after all but was too late to change any votes off of Abby. Week 4 Emma wins HOH and Winter is the MVP. Emma plans for a Ryan backdoor because he is sneaky. Winter nominates Golden. Emma chooses house death pawns Jay and Jeeven. Emma scores the POV and takes Jay off the block in exchange for his vote. She puts up Ryan for the backdoor plan. Most people are okay with it until Trey accuses Ryan of being an alt. Amelia starts leaking information to Ryan, who then leaks it to the house. Eventually the house, with the aid of Ryan and Winter, are able to blindside Golden. Emma is pissed because Jay was the only one to vote for Golden. Week 5 Jericho wins the HOH and wants to target Kai because he and his alliance do not trust him. Ryan is the MVP and he plans to backdoor Emma as revenge for the previous week. He puts up Winter first though because he wanted information out of her and also did not want Emma to play in Veto. Winter wins the POV and takes herself down, Ryan chooses Emma as the renom afterall. She starts going wild and calling out Ryan. In DMs she tries to gain trust from him but he doesnt believe her. He gets to work tryiing to take her out but Jericho has more connections and is pushing for Kai to go. Jericho is successful and Kai is voted out 5-3-0 with Emma having the other 3 votes. Week 6 Amelia wins the HOH. She goes for the NicKat alliance and puts up Jamal and Jericho and plans to put up Kat as a replacement. Jeeven wins the power of veto and plans to save his alliance mates but first he needs to ensure that Kat is not the replacement. He convinces Amelia to place Trey on the block by suggesting he is a snake alongside Winter and Ryan. Amelia is pretty open that she is targeting Jamal, though. Jeeven as well as the other NicKat members get to work securing the votes against Trey. Trey tries to call out Jeeven before he leaves but ultimately, it has no effect and Trey is blindsided 6-2. Week 7 Winter wins the scavenger hunt HOH and nominates Emma and Jeeven. This starts a battle between her and Jeeven and they publicly exchange words. However, Jeeven wins POV again and saves himself. He does so in a speech that purposefully exposes Winter's game to the entire house. She nominates Matias as a pawn against Emma, her new target, but to no avail, as Matias is evicted 6-1. Week 8 Emma wins HOH and does the classic move to make everyone throw people under the bus. She asked for everyone to tell her who to target and she asked Amelia who was targeting her and Amelia told the truth. Emma ended up making her own decision though, nominating Winter for revenge. Amelia pulled out a POV win and kept nominations the same. Kat came to Amelia to clear the air about the Trey vote but it did nothing for her, as Amelia and Ryan voted for Kat to go. The rest of the house was voting for public enemy number 1, Winter. Amelia and Ryan included Jay in the vote. The votes ended in a tie and so Emma casted the final vote to evict Winter. Week 9 Week 9 Round 2 The week started with a Ryan HOH. He put up Jamal and Jericho to split the NicKat alliance, targeting Jamal first. Touchy Subjects POV came down to a tie between Amelia and Jeeven but Amelia won. Per Ryan's request, nominations were kept the same and the house unanimously evicted Jamal. Then a surprise double eviction was announced with Jeeven winning HOH. Amelia begged him to keep her and Ryan safe so he only nominated Ryan, with Jay next to him. At POV, Amelia was the only one not picked and Emma won the veto and decided not to use it. Jeeven made Amelia promise shed evict Ryan but when the time came, she did not do it. Ryan was sent packing 3-1. Week 10 Kat wins HOH after the double and puts up Emma and Jay as pawns in turn to blindside Amelia. That does not stop Emma from being pissed off though. Emma wins the POV and takes herself off the block. Kat follows through and puts up Amelia and she is evicted unanimously. Week 11 Emma wins HOH and puts up ultimate pawn Jay with Kat who is her target, but Kat is able to pull out a win for POV. Emma is convinced she can put Jeeven up as a pawn to actually take out Jay. Jericho uses this moment to take the opportunity to convince Kat that Jeeven is closet with Emma than her. Kat bites and Jeeven is blindsided 2-0. Week 12 Jericho wins HOH and plans to try and take out Emma via backdoor. He convinces Kat to be a pawn on the block and nominates her against Jay. During a spam off POV, Emma won with 40000 more messages than everyone else and wasted no time evicting Kat. Week 13 Finale Jury Part I of HOH begins. Jay decides to pull a Richard Hatch and he submits a 0. Jericho lies about his score to Emma and it works as he wins Part I. In Part II, Emma destroys Jay. Finally, in Part III Emma takes the lead and defeats Jericho and she promptly evicts him from the game. When jury starts questioning her, it seems easy for her to win but she starts fighting with the jury but lucky for her Jay was not trying too hard so she still managed to win in a 5-2 vote despite insulting the jurors. Jeeven won the FF vote with 42% of the votes. Trivia * This is the first season to have no players removed from the game other than by eviction. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Big Brother 8